Icy Nights
Icy Nights is the 18th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 44th episode overall.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/23/we-bare-bears-comic-con-clip Ice Bear has a sweet new ride in new We Bare Bears Comic-Con clip.] Synopsis Ice Bear's custom vacuum mobile gets stolen by a gang of techies, and he must navigate the city's underground world in order to retrieve it. Plot While going to quick mart in the night, Ice Bear brings his "updated" Roomba for a ride. While shopping, some men come and tangle around with it. When Ice Bear sees them, they ask for how much Ice Bear would like to sell his Roomba. Ice Bear simply replies that his Roomba is not for sale. However, they would not budge and keep insisting on buying his "ride". Ice Bear says, "Ice Bear will repeat, Not-For-Sale." When Ice comes back inside the shop to finish his shopping, the men just decide to steal the Roomba. After this, Ice goes out to get back his roomba, leading him to a weird arcade cafe, and eventually the HQ of the "Techies Gang." We then see that the reason the men stole the roomba was to use it in robot battle game. The roomba is then destroyed and Ice destroys the other robots. As the others leave, terrified of what Ice Bear had done, Barry encloses him on how he will be one step further from him. When Ice Bear tries to jump on him, Barry quickly turns into a hologram, scolding Ice Bear sayng that he will find i'm one day, as Barry sarcastically replies, "Good Luck." and disappears. When Ice Bear leaves the building, he makes it to The Cave and brings the two bears what they think are "pizza bagels" which turns out to be one of the machines Ice Bear had brought from the store after his long night with Barry. Meanwhile, Ice Bear goes inside the bears' shed and gets some tape and other supplies to fix the Roomba. The roomba successfully generates making Ice Bear smile as the episode ends. Features Characters *Grizzly Bear (minor appearance) *Panda Bear (minor appearance) *Ice Bear *Barry (debut) *Techies Gang (debut) *Yana (debut) Locations *The Cave *Arena *The Street Objects *Roomba *Ice Bear's Axe *Pizza Bagels Music *"Wolf Street" *"Cross My Heart" *"Greatest" Videos Ice Bear's New Ride San Diego Comic Con We Bare Bears Cartoon Network Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - October 20, 2016 Trivia * This episode is the second episode, the first being "Chloe and Ice Bear", where Grizzly and Panda are only seen in minor cameos, both at the beginning and end of the episode. * The upgraded Roomba seen in this episode is very likely the vacuum first seen in "Everyday Bears". * This episode "The Demon", "Icy Nights II", "Planet Bears", and "Charlie's Halloween Thing" are the only episodes with a non-standard title card. * This is the first episode to begin with a cold open. Cultural References *The book Ice Bear is reading, War and More War, is a spoof on the novel War and Peace. *The font of the title card and the overall style of the episode are homages to Drive and other films directed by Nicolas Winding Refnhttps://twitter.com/threebarebears/status/789557585217282052. The storyline of Ice Bear wanting to retrieve his Roomba from the men who stole it and asking people from his past for help also vaguely references the 2014 action film John Wick. **The font itself used to spell out the title of the episode is named "Mistral". The font was released back in 1953, and was designed by the French typeface designer and graphic designer, Roger Excoffon. Mistral is based on Excoffon's own handwriting. *The music played during Ice Bear's fight at the arena is very similar to the song "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" used in Quentin Tarantino's 2003 action film Kill Bill: Volume 1. *Yana bares a striking resemblance to Sombra from the video game Overwatch **This would make sense as she works in what appears to be an highly exclusive gaming club *The episode might have had a bit of similarities to the action violent video game Hotline Miami. In this case, the music and neon colours. *In the arena, the announcer yells "Fatality!" when a competitor won during a battle. It referenced the video game Mortal Kombat. *The arena where robots fight each other are similar to the part in 'Big Hero 6' where Hiro Hamada participates in an underground robot battling pit. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Ice Bear themed episode Category:I